


Vacation Drabbles

by Seattlesweetie113



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/pseuds/Seattlesweetie113
Summary: Drabble’s of Vic and Lucas on vacation! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love the idea of Vic and Lucas taking a vacation! I figured I would try and write some 100 word drabbles about their trip(s)! 
> 
> Obviously, i failed because many of these are over 100 words. Oops. There’s just so much to say about these two! 
> 
> Here are some cute, fluff filled Drabbles!

“Did you pack the sunscreen?” She shouted to him as she came barrelling down the stairs in his house. 

They’re flight leaves in less than 3 hours and she was still stressed they forgot about something. This was the first time she was taking a vacation in years, and also the first time she was leaving the country. So she was obviously stressed, despite his constant assurance that they have everything. 

“Yes, dear” Lucas said sarcastically as he rounded the corner from the kitchen, sunglasses on and bags in hand.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. 

“Did you pack-..” 

“We have everything Vic. Stop stressing.” He cut her off, as he kissed her forehead.

She sighed, and finally gave in to his excitement, shouting, “Then let’s get our vacation on!”


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You two make a beautiful couple” an older woman, sitting across from them in the terminal said.

“You two make a beautiful couple” an older woman, sitting across from them in the terminal said. 

Vic had been resting her head on Lucas’ shoulder and her hand was resting on his thigh, as they waited for their flight to board. 

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you” Vic said softly, and smiled at the older woman. Lucas just smiled. 

The woman nodded, and continued to work on what she was knitting. 

A few minutes later, they’re boarding number was called and Lucas and Vic stood up, gathering their things. 

“Enjoy your honeymoon!” the older woman spoke to them. 

Before Vic could correct the woman, Lucas spoke. 

“Thank you, we will” he smiled at the woman, and pulled Vic along. 

“So we’re married now?” Vic said to Lucas, as they stood in line to get their tickets checked. 

He just chuckled and squeezed her hand.


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow look at how beautiful the water is!” Vic said to him, and she stared out the window from her window seat, mesmerized by the sight.

“Wow look at how beautiful the water is!” Vic said to him, and she stared out the window from her window seat, mesmerized by the sight. 

Lucas took a quick glance out the window and then back at her. He never thought he’d get to this moment, taking a vacation with Victoria. His Victoria. 

He shook his head, he was so incredibly lucky. 

“Beautiful is an understatement”

Vic turned back and looked at him, seeing the loving look in his eyes. Suddenly realizing they weren’t talking about the water anymore. 

She smiled shyly, and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips before turning her attention back out the window.


	4. Come in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the life. 
> 
> She was sitting on the white sand beach, reading her book, sipping on some pink, fruity drink Lucas had gotten her.

This was the life. 

She was sitting on the white sand beach, reading her book, sipping on some pink, fruity drink Lucas had gotten her. 

So incredibly relaxing. 

Peering over her sunglasses, to see her blonde hair, blue eyed, Australian beauty heading out of the water towards her. She couldn’t hide the smirk on her face. 

“You’re all wet” 

He chuckled coming closer, “come in the water, Toria” 

“I’m reading! You’re all wet, you better not come any closer” she warned him. 

Before she knew it, he was grabbing the book and drink from her hand, and pulling her up. 

“Lucas!” She giggled, as he picked her up bridal style and ran for the ocean. This man was going to be the death of her.


End file.
